Saving Sabrina
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: What happens when Sabrina is put under the same sleeping spell her parents are and the Scarlet Hand has her? Sounds bad, but not that bad, right?
1. Being asked to the dance by HIM

**So I got this idea off the top of my head while I was writing another story. It' going to be kinda tragic, but this first chapter is boring. Oh, review for a chance to be a character! If you've read my other stories, you would know I do a "Reviewer of the Week." So review review! And here is chapter one.**

**Sabrina's POV**

Being hung over a boiling lake is not how I wanted to wake up.

"Puck!" I screamed.

"Well, good morning Grimm. Have a nice sleep?" the boy snickered.

"Get me down from here, pea brain." I roared. It was too early for pranks.

"On one condition." He replied, he's all-to-familiar smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Um, you know the school dace next Friday?" he asked. He seemed a bit nervous to.

"I know it." I replied.

"Well, Brittney bailed on my yesterday after school and I need a date." He sighed. I stood- sorry hung- there in shock. He was asking me to go to the dance with him on Friday.

"Um…I'll think about it if you let me down." I said, squirming in between the ropes.

"Oh. Ok." He said, gently untying me and bringing me to the ground.

"So, I guess if Brian doesn't ask me, I'll go." I whispered.

"So if he doesn't ask you, you'll go with me?" he asked, exictment rising in his voice. I nodded. Then he did something that surprised me the most: he hugged me.

"Um…death hug much?" I asked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, sorry Sabrina." He said, letting go. I stared at him. He had just called me Sabrina. Not Grimm or piggy or dog face or any of the other names he calls me. Just Sabrina.

"What?" He asked.

"You-never mind." I sighed. I was not going to ruin this moment with teasing him about calling me by my name. For all I know, he would tie me back to that poll.

"Well, I gotta get dressed. I don't know about you, but if I want to stay awesome at school, I have to be clean. Sadly, that is." Puck sighed. He hated baths more than I hated Granny's cooking.

"Um, yea. I'm going to go change. I call dibs on shower first!" I called, running to my room before Puck could steal the shower. I, for this morning, was it's rightful owner. And little did I know this might have been the last time that I got to take a shower.

**Ok, I know. Short, boring,, yatayata. I will write more later since I have nothing else to do with my life. Ok, so see ya later. Review for viewer of the week!**


	2. Posin Apples

**Here is chapter 2! I'm bored, so yea. So this takes place at school.**

**Sabrina POV**

I walked through the hallway, arm and arm with my BFF Caitlin. We had been friends since my second year of school in Ferryport Landing. I had just finished telling her what happened that morning.

"Wait, he really asked you? Robin asked you to the dance! I swear he was going out with Brittney." Caitlin gushed. Of course she had left out the hanging over a boiling lake part.

"He is. She bailed on him." I said.

"Oh my god! But, no offence, why would he ask you when there are tons of other girls out there to ask." The girl asked.

"Don't ask me. I have no clue. But you can't tell anyone. Promise me?" I asked, licking my hand and holding it out to Caitlin. Caitlin groaned, licked her hand, and shook my hand, muttering the words "I promise."

"Good. Robin would kill me if he knew I told anyone. But we're going as friends." I said.

"But you despise each other." Caitlin pointed out.

"True. I told him that if Brian didn't ask me, I would go with him." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why? Why the if?" Caitlin asked.

"Because there is an if." I said.

"God, he's the most popular guy in school. And he asked you to the dance. Is there anything better?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes. Going with someone who cares about me. That's way better." I snapped.

"God, Sabrina. Don't get snippy with me. I'm trying to help you." Caitlin snapped back.

"Sorry if I want to make my own choices!" I yelled. By then there was nearly no one in the hall way, so the scream echoed off the walls like she had screamed bloody murder. The only other person in the hall way was Puck.

"Would you shut up Grimm? I don't want anyone to know I'm skipping class." He yelled. I was so angry then that I slammed my fist into the locker and stormed out of the school. Who needs learning?

I went from trotting to walking fast until I broke into a run. I ran through the parking lot and into the wood. I stopped in a clearing to catch my breath.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind me. I whipped around to find a boy about my age in a green t-shirt and jeans. But no shoes.

"I'm going to have to ask you the same thing." I said, standing up.

"I'm Peter." The boy said.

"Sabrina." I answered.

"Sabrina Grimm?" Peter asked.

"The one and only." I answered with a smile. Peter seemed nice.

"Oh. Then let me rephrase that. I'm Peter Pan." He smirked at my mouth gapping open.

"Oh." I managed. I never thought I would ever see Peter Pan.

"Yep. Hey, can I show you something?" he asked. I nodded and soon we were flying through the air. It seemed like hours before we reached a mountain side.

"Ok, what do you want to show me?" I asked.

"Look at this sunset." Peter called. I turned and the site nearly took my breath away.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful!" I cried.

"Yea," Peter said, "just like you." I blushed.

"Apple?" Peter offered. I took it and took a big bite. Immediately my stomach exploded.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I really like you. Master's orders. You're a threat to him." Peter rambled.

"But-" I gasped.

"I know. I like you. Betray him. I'll bring you out of the trance when we win. Promise." Peter sighed. Then he kissed me. To bad I couldn't kiss him back. He was so cute and I kinda liked him, but the fact that he was obviously a member of the Scarlet Hand and I was exploding inside kept me.

"I'll see you in awhile, Sabrina." Peter said. And then I blacked out.


	3. Here We Go

**So, here's chapter three. Thank you for all of your reviews. I think I'll answer the latest one...****BadLuckGrl13****- Thanks for telling me I have great ideas! I try my hardest to come up with fresh one every day. Robin, if you have read the second book, is Puck's name that he uses when dealing with humans, or to him, "peasants." So ya, here is chapter three. **

**Puck's POV**

Where was she? Grimm usually answered my texts or my calls. I flew around a bit. I stopped on top a cliff, looking over the forest. There I saw HIM with her. She was curled up on the ground. I could tell she was in pain. Suddenly she lay still. _Did he kill her?_ I thought. I flew over to him, raising my sword.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, pointing my sword at his back.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, like she asks?" Peter smirked, turning around.

"Answer my question." I growled.

"Simple poison apple. No biggie." Peter said.

"No biggie! Total biggie!" I squealed.

"Whatever you say, Puck. Just leave her alone. She'll be back sooner or later." Peter shrugged, turning to fly away with Sabrina slung across his shoulder.

"You won't be going anywhere, Peter." I growled, turning into a bow and arrow. Yes, I did plan to shoot him.

"Can you make a perfect shot? Missing Sabrina. Hitting me. Winning?" Peter laughed, turning around so Sabrina was like a shield in front of him.

"Get her out of the way." I said.

"That defeats the whole purpose. Hey, Puck. Catch!" Peter laughed, throwing a knife at me. I swiftly duck it, but I let him get away. I cursed myself as I transformed back to my usual self. I sat down hard on the ground. What was I going to do now? How was I going to tell the old lady that the Scarlet Hand had Sabrina? And poor Marshmallow! I sighed and ended up flying back home.

"Hey Puck! Where's Sabrina?" Marshmallow asked as I landed at the house.

"I need to tell you and the old lady together." I sighed.

"Ok. Granny!" she called and the old lady came out with one of her swords over her head.

"Oh dear liebling! I thought something bad had happen. Puck, where's Sabrina?" the old lady asked. Then I told her the whole story.

"What! No. No no no no no no no no no no! She promised me we would stick together! Never would she get captured by the Scarlet Hand. Never. She's to smart. Maybe that wasn't her. Maybe...maybe it was a dummy! A decot or whatever there called. No, that can't be her.." Marshmallow gushed. She was crying now. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright, liebling. Puck, you can stop crying too." the old lady said. I wiped my finger under my eye. I felt something wet. Had I really been crying? And why?

"I'm going inside. Call me when it's time for dinner." i said, pushing my way through the girls.

Once in my room, I flung my self down on the trampoline and stared at the sky. If you didn't know this, my sky reflects my mood. Usually it's blue, but today it was green. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, thinking about how I was going to Grimm out of this mess.

**So I have to go clean now. :P. I will check tomorrow and post too. Review! **


	4. Sorry, Interjection

**Hey, guys. I changed my name to Pecabeth and Puckbrina 4ever. Sorry for short notice. **


	5. A Day Without Her

**Hey! I have limited time. :( I have a new comment so I'll respond...** soccerchic1818- **I'm sorry if I'm rushing! I hate when I rush. Thanks for pointing it out. I will try to fix it! So here is Chapter 4! There might be a little ooc, but you know, thats ok. :)**

**Puck POV**

I woke to Marshmallow snuggled next to me. I knew that if she had nightmares, she would snuggle up next to Sa-Grimm. But Grimm was gone. I sighed and, without waking the little girl, I got up and took a walk. I needed to think. How was I going to save Grimm? The Scarlet Hand's fortress was huge and she could be anywhere in there. Not to mention the guards and weapons that launch automatically. It would be hard. But I had sworn to protect this family. Especially Grimm. Plus hadn't I promised Marshmallow I would get her back? And if I didn't, I'm promising now.

"Puck?" Marshmallow called from the trampoline. I flew over to her. Her eyes were red with crying.

"Yea, Marshmallow?" I asked, throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"I miss Sabrina." the little girl cried. I hugged her. She was like a little sister to me.

"I know, we all do." I assured her.

"I can't go to sleep in our room. She's suppose to be there. But she's not. It's empty. I can't stand it." she buried her face in my stomach.

"I know. Let's go eat breakfast." I said, picking her up and flying her to my door. I opened it and we walked downstairs. Veronica was at the table, crying as much as Marshmallow. Henry was there to comfort her. Looks like they had found out. I sat down across from Veronica and Henry glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You could of saved her, couldn't you." Henry accused.

"Yes, if that involved killing her!" I yelled.

"Boys! You sound like Canis and Charming!" the old lady said as she set a plate of biscuits and gravy in front of me. Normal biscuits and gravy.

"Sorry, mom." Henry muttered.

"Sorry." I muttered too.

"Good. Now eat up." the old lady said. I never ate one bite. This was the kind of food Sa-Grimm liked. I just played with it for 45 minutes.

"Puck, dear? Are you going to eat?" the old lady asked after awhile.

"No." I said, getting up. As I made my way up the stairs I heard talking.

"What's his problem?" Henry asked.

"Same as yours." the old lady said.

"Doesn't he hate her?" Veronica asked.

"That's what he pretends." Marshmallow said. I sighed and kept on walking. I made my way to the bathroom. I passed Sabrina's (I give up. I'm calling by her name now) bedroom. I could almost hear her scream when she woke up to one of my pranks. My mood darkened. I walked past the bathroom and went straight to the closest window. I jumped out, making a loud noise as I went. After all, it was glass. I ran and ran until I hit a tree. I felt like a maniac. What was I doing? Where was I? Ow, I had a massive headache. I sighed and leaned against the tree I had hit. This was crazy. What was I going to do? I defiantly was not going to wait for the old lady and Henry and Jake to come up with a plan. That could take forever! Days, weeks, months even! Then I came up with my own plan. Maybe it wasn't smart, but it might be effective. And I couldn't wait any longer to get Sabrina back. I stood up and headed to the house. I needed supplies first.

**so that's it. Sorry for a cliffy. I'll try to post tomorrow. One day left to try and be viewer of the week! See ya! :)**


	6. I'm Ready

**I'm back! Because I'm awesome. I have to answer to the latest comment, the story time, then viewer of the week! So this comment is from...** BadLuckGrl13- **Thank you! I like writing that he ran into a tree. I've done that before. So I know his pain. So here is chapter...5?**

**Puck POV (who else?)**

I walked into the house to find Henry and Jake picking up glass, Marshmallow curled on the couch, and Veronica and the old lady looking at a map.

"Puck! I thought you might have been hurt!" Marshmallow cried when she saw me.

"I'm fine." I said in a cold voice. I walked up to my room and slammed the door. I called my chimps over." Ok, George, go get all the explosives you can find. Steve, my swords. No not my wood one, the real one." I commanded. The chimps rushed off in different directions. Soon, Steve came back with my silver sword with jewels. I stuck it next to my wooden one. Then George came back with all the glop grenades he could find. I strung them in a sash around me and stormed out of the room and down stairs.

"Liebling, what are you doing?" the old lady asked.

"I'm doing what everyone wants to do...I'm going to save Sabrina."

**I'm sorry that was so short, but I have 2 other stories to write and I have a softball game soon. Ok, the moment most of you have been waiting for, the reviewer of the week is...OMG it's a tie! ****BadLuckGrl13** **and ****soccerchic1818**** are the winners! Horray for them! They're going to be in the next sequence of chapters I post until the next reviewer of the week. So, thx for reading and I'll type soon. Read some of my other stories I have. Just click on my name. :) **


	7. New Visitors

**Hey people! On request from my reviews (did you ask? or was it my other story. Oh well. I need to anyway), I will try to make this chapter longer. No promises. I think...never mind. Read. 2 new people from reviewers of the week. **

BadLuckGrl13- Claire

soccerchic1818- Sam

**Puck POV**

I flew as far as my wings would take me. Which wasn't far, since I was tired so I kept hitting more trees. If only...oh if only everything. If only Sabrina hadn't been with Pan. If only I had been watching her. If only...ow! If only trees weren't so hard. I kept flying until I spotted a couple figures walking along the road, both with what looked like weapons. Maybe these were the first set of guards to the fort. I flew down and dropped two grenades on each of their heads. The one on the right, a dark haired girl with black jeans and sweater with pink combat boots that matched her hair, screamed and looked up. The other one, a sandy headed girl in the exact opposite colors of the first girl, winced and tried to wipe it off. I smiled to myself. I had made it so you couldn't wipe it off. The more you wiped, the harder it stuck. Soon the girls were frozen. I flew down to them.

"Well, 2 down, a lot more to go." I said.

"Wait!" the dark haired girl yelled.

"What? I'm busy." I growled.

"You're not a guard?" the sandy girl growled back in question form.

"Obviously not. You two are the guards." I said. Were these to stupid?

"We want to help!" the dark haired girl whined.

"I can't trust Hand people." I retorted.

"You think we're part of the Hand?" Sandy asked.

"Well duh." I said in a goofy voice.

"We're not!" Pink highlights said.

"Prove it." I challenged.

"I'm Goldielock's cousin." Sandy glared.

"I'm sooo sure. Goldie went missing after the first battle." I rolled my eyes. Plus, could Everafters have family?

"I'm Sam. This is Claire, Sabrina's cousin." Sandy said. That caught my attention.

"What? Sabrina never told me she had relatives." I said.

"And who would you be to know Sabrina? Uncle Jake? No, you look more like how she describes Puck..." Claire thought out loud.

"I am he." I said.

"Oh..." Claire giggled.

"How do you know me?" I demanded. This was scary. People new me. No one was suppose to know my real name.

"Told you I'm Sabrina's cousin. Sam's Goldie's cousin. And she's my best friend. Can we move now?" Claire asked all in one breath.

"Fine. I need water." I decided. Why not try to trust them? If they weren't trust worthy, I could always stab them or more grenades.

"On my belt." Sam said, pointing with her head. I nodded, got the water, and poured it on the two. It took minuets before they could move freely.

"Ok, let's go. Can you fly us. We weigh about the same as Sabrina." Sam asked. I nodded, grabbed both of there sweaters, and took off. It took awhile before we first saw the Hand fortress. It was wood, and red.

"What's the plan, fairy?" Sam asked. I winced at the nickname, remembering what Sabrina usually called me.

"No plan. Just fight." I said, as I descended.

**Ok, I'm going to end here. I don't want to rush. So I'll post later. Ok, review. Maybe, if you don't, I'll kidnap Red or Daphne. Haha, no I'm not mean or crazy, but I'm lonely at my house. I think one will stop by. Maybe both. Friends! Ok, babbling. I do it often. I need to stop. Bye. **


	8. Fighting

**So, I have more reviews to answer. **BadLuckGrl13-** Yay! Your in the story! Haha. I have something planed for you, and you may not like it. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing! Next review: **MysticTune-** If you love my story, read my others. There's Percabrina and Short Stories. And thank you again. I want my characters to be not ooc. I couldn't have her not take the apple, or how else would she be in the spell? But thanks for reviewing! Next review: **Megirl97 -** I have nothing against crazy people. I am one myself. But you might have a problem. But that's awesome! Yea, so this chapter is going to be about fighting. Thanks for reviewing! Last review: **TreesMusicSun21-** Thanks! I think this story will be interesting. Thanks for reviewing! And here we go to the chapter! **

**Puck POV**

"No freakin way! We have to have a plan!" Claire screamed.

"No we don't. I never have any plans." I said.

"And from what I've heard that got you and Sabrina almost killed numerous times." Sam growled.

"Yea, yea. So what. We still are alive. Get your weapons ready girls! We're going in!" I laughed.

"After we through rescuing Sabrina, I'm going to kill you, bring you back, and then let Sabrina kill you!" Claire threatened.

"Thank you." I said. I flew straight over the walls of the fort, setting off alarms and arrows that came right at me. I managed to dodge the arrows but I'm pretty sure the girls got hit, not severely, with a few of them. Once the first arrows were done with, I yelled "You guys okay?"

"Like I said, I'm going to kill you." Claire yelled back. Yup, they were alright. I touched ground and punched the first goblin I saw. The girls unleashed their awesome cross bow training. Soon most of the enemy was out.

"Come on. We have to get inside." I yelled. The girls nodded and followed.

The inside of the fortress was a red and scary as the outside. Handprints were in every corner and on every piece of artwork there was. We had to hide behind walls as guards rushed around corners looking for us. We walked around for a little while.

"Do you know where we are, Puck?" Claire asked.

"Um..well..." I stuttered. The fact was I had no idea where we were.

"You dumbo! We're lost! We're lost!" Claire screeched.

"Not necessarily." a voice I knew way to well said from behind. I groaned and drew my sword.

"I don't care if you go die in a hole. Leave." I growled in Pan's direction. He just laughed.

"Oh, Puck. I want you to find her." Pan laughed.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Yea. Come on." Pan gestured for us to follow. The girls looked at me for direction. I nodded and we followed.

"Who is he?" Claire asked.

"You don't know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's Peter Pan." I whispered. Claire squealed and bit her hand like Marshmallow. At least now I know where she got it. Pan led us for a little while longer until we came upon a door with a gold star on it. He put his hand on the star and it opened. I peeked around the corner. It was a large room with red curtains and mirrors. In the middle in a red bed was Sabrina, dressed in a red flowing gown. She looked like a new version of Briar Rose. I raced over and knelt beside her. Her face was a pale and cold, but she was still alive.

"Stand up." Pan commanded.

"Why?" I asked, turning to find a dagger pointed at my chest.

"There is a reason I wanted you to find her. I'm pretty low on the ranking to be next to Master. If I say, oh, I killed Puck right as he found Sabrina, I would get far. And that's what I intend to do." Pan smirked, raising his hand to throw he dagger.

**Sorry for the cliffy. But that is what makes the story good, right? Review!**


	9. We Lose One Member

**I know you guys have waited a long time for this, but I have reviews. Review 1: **soon2Bactress**- Thanks. I can't wait for the 9th book either! I looked in the back of book 8 and there was no showing of book 9! I'm so mad! Thanks for the idea, but I have my own. It was really good though. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2:** TreesMusicSun21 **- Your right. Cliffys are awesome. Don't worry, Puck can't be killed. Or can he? O_o. Haha! Thanks for reviewing! Review 3:** Megirl97 **- Again with the problems. I know your crazy, but seriously. Shouting kill him won't kill him, jut make a lot of noise. You go be crazy. Have fun with it. Thanks for reviewing! Review 4:** MysticTune - **Thank you! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I didn't want to rush. Thanks for reviewing! Review 5: **BadLuckGrl13 **- Will I kill Puck? Maybe, maybe not. O_o haha! Thanks for reviewing! Review 6:** lizalot **- Okay, from what I see, Claire is from Veronica's side of the family. Veronica told her family about Everafters and Sabrina wrote to Claire about them to. That's why she is their cousin. That make sense? Thanks for reviewing! That was the last review! Yay! Now on with the story! **

**Puck's POV**

As the dagger came toward my chest, time seemed to slow. I braced myself for pain. At the last moment, Claire jumped in the way.

"Claire, no!" Sam yelled. But it was to late. The knife went through her tiny body, pouring out blood immediately. She gasped and fell to the floor. Sam screamed and ran to her side.

"No, no, no. Don't die on my now. You can't die on my now. No, no." Sam cried. I was shocked. Had that really just happened? I blinked twice. She was still there. My shocked turned to fury. I whipped out my sword and stuck it to Pan's throat. He just laughed.

"What are you laughing at. I have a sword to your throat. I should be laughing." I sneered.

"Oh, we both know you won 't use that. You may be disgusting and rude and immature, but you're not murderous. It's not in your blood." he laughed.

"You sure about that?" I asked, anger rising in my voice.

"Positive." Pan smirked.

"Well, I'm about to prove you wrong." I sneered. And at that moment, I shoved the sword through Pan's stomach. He gasped, but smiled.

"Did you think?" Pan croaked.

"What do you mean?" I snapped, still in awe at what I had done.

"Now...you'll n-never know...how to wake...Sabrina." Pan gasped. I slumped as the words sunk in. I didn't know how to wake Sabrina.

"Tell me. NOW!" I yelled, grabbing his blood stained shirt. He just laughed, spraying blood in my face.

"Never." he whispered. And with that, Pan was dead. I slowly stepped back. Now what was I going to do?

"P-P-Puck." I heard from behind me. I saw Claire, reaching out to me. I knelt down and took her hand.

"Yea, highlights?" I asked.

"The spell...sleeping spell...strong...Snow White." Claire slurred.

"It's the sleeping spell from Snow White?" Sam asked.

"How did you get that from those few words?" I asked.

"You didn't live with her for 3 years." Sam growled. Just then I heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Well, your going to live with her for eternity if we don't get out of here. Help me with Sabrina." I said.

"What about Claire? I can't just leave her!" Sam sobbed. Tears were streaming out of her face onto the dead girls body.

"Well, we can't take her either. It's her or what we came here for." I said. Sam looked at the little girl and then back at Sabrina's cold body. She nodded and helped me with Sabrina. We carried Sabrina out of the fort without being detected. It was harder to get over the walls. I ended up throwing several grenades at some guards the grabbing Sabrina and Sam by the wrists and flying them out of there.

I kept flying until I grew tired. Fortunately, the house wasn't far. We walked the rest of the way.

Bursting through the door was like bursting into a courtroom. Yelling stopped and all eyes turned our way. Marshmallow broke the silence with a squeal.

"You brought her back!" she squealed, hugging me then Sam.

"Yup." I said. I laid Sabrina on the couch. I stood up and the old lady spoke.

"Well?"

"I will tell all. But first, can I please have some food for me and Sam?" I smiled.

**So what did you think? Review! Please please please! Thank you! : )**


	10. The Story Is Told In a Short Version

**I have many reviews! So let's get started before I run out of time. Review 1: **yahidontlikeueither**- Haha, I LOVE your name! And ya, she did die just like that. I need to delete characters so I can have new ones! Cause today is Viewer of the Week! Thanks1 Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **MysticTune **- A moment of silence to Claire...okay, moment over! Thank you! I gave Puck guts. Like Pan said, he originally didn't have the guts. He probably still doesn't because I DON"T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM! Just don't want to get sued! *nervous laugh* Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **BadLuckGrl13 **- You died! I told you you wouldn't like what you had planned for you. You did die a hero's death, so hurray for you! Thanks for reviewing! Review 4:** yorkie999777000 **-good but sad. Yes. Thanks for reviewing! Review 5:** Scarlet Wolf**- Yea. I thought it would be funny that way. Your new, right? Thanks for reviewing! Review 6:** Scarlet Wolf**- Actually, I've read quite a few stories where Pan is a good guy. Thanks for reviewing! Review 7: **SistersGrimm4ever**- I am writing. Sorry I was late. I got grounded. : ( Thanks for reviewing! Review 8:** Scarlet Wolf**- Puck can be anything! He can, can't he? Thanks for reviewing! Finally! On with my story!**

**Puck POV**

After Sam and me had had some food, I told the whole story. Sam just looked down and stirred her hot chocolate. Unfortunately, Marshmallow came in just in time to hear about Claire.

"...and Claire jumped right in front of the knife."

"Wait, Claire Hudson?" Marshmallow asked.

"That's her last name?" I wondered.

"Yes. Claire Hudson saved Puck's life." Sam whispered softly. A tear fell down her face. I looked at Marshmallow who had several tears on her face. Veronica had a few on her face too.

"No way! Claire...dead? What...how...no!" Daphne stammered. Veronica rushed to her and cradled her in her arms.

"How come every family member of our family goes missing, dies, or turns evil!" Marshmallow whined. Veronica just carried her out of the room. I was left to complete the story to Henry and the old lady.

"So we had to leave Claire's body there in order to save Sabrina. I ended up flying all the way here. The end." I finished. I sat back in the chair then and stared at the two adults. Finally after what seemed like an hour of silence, the old lady sighed and stood up.

"Well, I guess that's it." she barley whispered.

"What's it?" Henry and I said at the same time, which caused a glare to occur between the two of us.

"We have two things to do now. One, wake up Sabrina. Two, stop the Hand from bringing Mirror back."

**So that was OK-ish. Short and boring. Review any questions, comments, or concerns. Or questions and comments. Questions and concerns. Comments and concerns. All three if you like. OK, review! Reviewer of the week this week is...OMG this time we have a three way tie! The winners are **Megirl97 **, **MysticTune **, and **BadLuckGrl13 **! Congrats! 2 new characters...wait, Claire died! Will I bring her back? i don't know! See ya later and review! **


	11. Waking

**Hey! I have reviews before we start the next chapter. Review 1: **MysticTune**- I know last chapter was short, but I couldn't think. And don't worry. It's not the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **yorkie999777000**- Thanks. I hate most my chapters because their slow. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3:** Scarlet Wolf**- He did go straight to the fortress...later. Thanks for reviewing! Review 4:** Scarlet Wolf**- Well, it's illegal to own sharp objects in my world. Even Choco agrees. Plus a real one is WAY bulky. Thanks for reviewing! Review 5:** Scarlet Wolf**- They heard about the Hand from Sabrina. They wanted to help. They saw Pan and Sabrina and decided to go save her. Thanks for reviewing! Review 6: **Scarlet Wolf**- Well, he doesn't exactly know where Sabrina is. He could of killed Pan, but then he wouldn't know where Sabrina is. Thanks for reviewing! Review 7: **Scarlet Wolf**- Don't ask me how Claire new. I seriously don't know. But they had to find out some how, right? Thanks for reviewing! Review 8: **Scarlet Wolf**- From the books, that's all he NEEDS to change into. And your welcome. Thanks for reviewing! Review 9: **Megirl97 **- I've said it once and I'll say it again. Crazy. Thanks for reviewing, sorry, chattering! Review 10: **TreesMusicSun21 **- I don't know if Puck is involved. I will have to see! Thanks for reviewing! Review 11: **envirogirl**- OMG I LOVE that word. Awesome. You can make 'we' and 'me' and 'so' and 'aw' and, and, and...I'm rambling. Thanks for reviewing! Review 12: **BadLuckGrl13 **- Yes, I can maybe bring you back. Then again, I never REALLY said you died. And stop throwing a fit. Your getting tears all over my keyboard. : ( Thanks for reviewing! Okay that was the last of them! On with the story!**

Megirl97 **- Meg**

MysticTune**- Melody**

BadLuckGrl13**- Claire**

**Puck POV**

"Wait, Mirror rising? I thought Sabrina killed him!" I said. The thought of Mirror coming back made my skin crawl. That guy was bad news. I hate to say it, but he made me look like a saint! The last time I was faced with him, I nearly died. And Sabrina nearly had a breakdown.

"I remember reading something in _Spells, Potions, and Curses_. Ah, here it is." The Old Lady said, pulling a book out of a pile, nearly sending it tumbling over.

"Yup. I was right. In order to revive someone, you need the blood of the person who killed them. Sabrina killed Mirror. I have a feeling they were going to use her for more than that, though. Otherwise, they would of killed her already." she sighed.

"For what though?" Henry asked.

"Mirror needs a body in order to be outside of his mirror. Sabrina would be available if they had her. Of course, she would be a temporary body." the old lady said.

"Temporary?" I asked.

"He wouldn't want a girl body. He wants a young boy, so he can grow." the old lady explained.

"Ohh..." I said. Suddenly Daphne burst through the door with Red following.

"We want to know when your going to wake up Sabrina." Daphne said. Her eyes were red and puffy, but a smile was on her face.

"What do you mean, 'wake her up?'" I asked.

"Isn't it a sleeping spell?" Red asked.

"Remember what Claire said. Sleeping spell from Snow White! You have to-" Sam said.

"No! No way." I yelled, realizing what I had to do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Daphne yelled, running out of the room with Red behind her. I heard the door open and a scream. I pulled my sword and ran out to the door. I saw 2 girls then, hugging Daphne.

"Puck! Put that sword away!" Marshmallow squealed.

"Who are you?" I asked one girl who had on a fluffy sweater and a skirt. She had her hair in pigtails.

"I'm Melody!" the girl smiled. She looked about Daphne's age. There was another girl there who had on a shirt with a face with cross eyes and tongue sticking out **(curtsey of the real Meg's personality) **and her hair was wild and her jeans were ripped up. She noticed me staring and waved.

"I'm Meg." she sighed. Sam came out then and hugged the little girl.

"Where's Claire?" Melody asked. Suddenly Sam burst into tears.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"There was a knife...I tried to warn her...just gone." Sam cried in between sobs.

"Well, excuse me...I hate to interrupt a family reunion." I said, backing into the house. I sat down next to Sabrina. She looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened. I stroked her hair away from her face. Maybe what Marshmallow said was worth trying...I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Instantly, Sabrina's eyes opened and I got socked in the mouth.

**That's all for today! Review. Sorry there is no Claire yet, but there will be! Promise. No more fits, either. So review and I'll be back tomorrow!**


	12. When Sabrina Woke

**Hey, all you fans! I have reviews before we see if Puck's face is alright. Review 1:** Scarlet Wolf**- okay...calming down...dude, I have nothing against you. I may be the biggest Grimm Geek in the world, but I'm pretty sure EVERYONE knows the kiss was in the third instead of the forth. The forth one was NYC. Again, nothing against you, but get your facts right. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **yorkie999777000 **- GIRL POWER! OH YA! Haha! Yes, poor brain he chooses not to use. It belongs to someone who will use it. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3:** Megirl97 **- Oh my god your running for president. O_O...this can't be good...Thanks for reviewing... Review 4: **BadLuckGrl13 **- No fits. I thought you were a big girl. Sabrina is awesome! Thanks for reviewing! Review 5: **MysticTune **- I'm sorry if you don't like your character. I don't really base the characters off of the personality. Except Meg. She's crazy in here and real life...real life scares me...your welcome and thanks for reviewing! Review 6:** yahidontlikeueither **- Yea, she woke up. She can't sleep forever ya know. Thanks for reviewing! Review 7: - Book? I can't turn this into a book without Michael's permission...sadly that is. Thanks for reviewing, and next time put a name. Okay, on with the story.**

**Sabrina POV**

Strangest thing just happened. I fell asleep with a pain in my gut on a cliff and woke up seconds later with Puck kissing me. No pain. If you ever wake up to some one kissing you, it's very awkward and terrifying. I don't know about you, but my first instinct was to punch Puck for scaring me. And I did.

I socked Puck right in the mouth, an "OW!" escaping his mouth.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. You scared the crap out of me." I said. I looked down at my dress flowing around my feet. It was red and clung to me like it was wet, showing my skinny frame I hated.

"Thanks for the bruise." Puck sighed, rubbing his jaw. It was starting to swell and turn black and blue.

"I said I was sorry." I sighed.

"Glad your awake." he offered. I nodded. Just then Daphne, Red, Melody, and Meg ran in. Daphne squealed and hugged me. Then quickly Red joined then Melody. Another girl walked in then. She had sandy hair and I remembered something from one of my cousins letters.

"Your Sam, right?" I asked the girl. Her eyes were red, but she nodded and sniffed.

"You wanna join the hug?" I asked, nodding to the three girls still wrapped tight around me. She rushed over and hugged me.

"Meg?" I asked.

"I don't hug. I slap." she stuck her nose in the air and turned away.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Hey Sam, where's Claire?" I asked. She sobbed violently.

"What? What happened?" I asked. Puck sighed and told me the whole story right then and there. When he ended, I just stared at him. There was a long silence until Daphne finally said, "Don't cry, Sabrina." It wasn't until then I noticed I was crying.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Sabrina?" a voice asked from the kitchen. Then Granny, Mom, and Dad came through. Mom burst into tears and ran to hug me. Henry looked suspiciously at Puck's swollen jaw.

"Mom, please stop." I asked and Mom let go of me.

"How did you-" but she stopped on noticing Puck's jaw and my red face.

"Oh, I get it." she said with a wink. I glared at her, secretly warning her not to say a single word. She nodded in agreement.

"Liebling?" Granny asked.

"Yes?" me, Puck, Daphne, and Red asked.

"Sabrina, are you okay? Your crying." Granny said. I nodded, wiping the tears away.

"All I want to do is find a way to get back at the Hand." I whispered. Granny nodded and called a meeting in the kitchen. We all ran inside, but I caught Puck's arm.

"Please don't punch me again." he whimpered. I laughed.

"I'll punch you if you do something wrong, which is bound to happen soon." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving me and...well I guess waking me too." I stuttered, feeling awkward.

"Don't sweat it. I did it for Marshmallow and the old lady. Plus it's no fun not to annoy you." he laughed.

"Still, thanks." I whispered. Then I did something totally out of character: I kissed him. I just felt like I had to, okay? Don't judge. I pulled away and stared at Puck. He stared back.

"I'm going to go change. Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute." I finally said, racing upstairs and trying to hide my blushed face. he nodded and I went to my room.

**Still no Claire. Sigh. Review please! And thank you in advance! ;) **


	13. The Choice Which Isn't Veary Big

**I am awesome with stories! Kidding! I'm not vain unless it comes to my awesomeness. ;) Okay, I have reviews before I go on. Review 1: **AwkwardNinjaStrawbabies-Ishard **- Um...okay...thanks for maybe reviewing...Review 2: **xXxStoryRocker202xXx **- Hey, watch your swearing! Kidding. Thanks though. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **BadLuckGrl13 **- Dude, like everyone cried over you. we all love you as a character and as a person. :) Thanks for reviewing! Review 4: **Scarlet Wolf**- the 8th book can be found in stores near you. ;) Sorry I was being a bitch that day. Thanks for reviewing! Review 5: **TreesMusicSun21 **- Oh, I don't know if I should be flattered or offended...oh well. Thanks for reviewing! Review 6: **romancefanatic101 **- thanks and thanks and thanks for reviewing! ;) Review 7: **Megirl97 **- No matter what, it's still scary picturing you running our country. Nothing against you. Thanks for chattering. Review 8: **TheRealRed**- okay, reviewer of the week is simple. Be the person to comment the most by the end of the week and you get to be a character in the story. All your job is is reviewing as much as you can. Thanks for asking that and thanks for compliments. Review 9: **ChileXgirl**- I'm sorry. More Everafters are coming! Promise. And Elvis will be here. Promise that too. Thanks for requesting! Okay, on with my little story.**

**Sabrina POV**

I had changed into a white t-shirt and some jeans. I walked back down stairs and opened the kitchen door. Everyone looked up. I looked for an empty seat. The only one was next to Puck. I sighed. But where else was I going to sit? I took the seat and immediately Puck's arm was around the back of my neck. I knew he wasn't going to let what just happened go. i growled and elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. he gasped and his arm retreated. I smirked and leaned back in the chair, pulling my hair up in a pony tail.

"So, the fortress is this big. It has protective walls this high..." Granny was explaining, but I drowned it out. I sighed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt my hair moving. God, could he not stop? I swatted Puck's had away, hitting it hard. He sighed and left me alone. I noticed Dad glancing in our direction every 2 minutes. I smiled at him and glared at Puck.

"Sabrina? Are you listening?" Granny asked. I slowly shook my head. She sighed and looked at me.

"We're thinking you may have to draw them here by pretending to join them." Granny sighed.

"WHAT?" me, Dad, and Puck yelled at the same time. It made Granny cover her ears.

"You heard me or you wouldn't be yelling." Granny scowled. "It's really Sabrina's choice. If she wants to go, she can."

"Don't do it Sabrina. Please! Even Elvis agrees." Daphne whimpered. Elvis did something that could only be described as a nod. I weighed my options. Finally I made up my mind against my better judgment.

"I'll go." I sighed.

"Please, Sabrina! Do you know how much I had to give to save you last time. Don't expect it again." Puck said.

"No, you won't." Dad growled.

"I will Dad. And Puck, I EXPECT every once in your body will save me if I'm gone again, got it?' I asked, fury slowly becoming my number one emotion. How dare they tell her what to do and if she went against something, they would leave her there. It was just wrong!

"Brina, calm down." Uncle Jake soothed, but it did little to calm my nerves. And how dare anyone try to reason with this!

"No! I'll do what I want with my own life! I'm going and that's final." I yelled storming out of the room. I ran upstairs and fell onto my bed, crying. Suddenly my neck burned like fire was right on top of it. I grasped the back of my neck, but the fire didn't stop. I held back any sobs or screams. I just dealt with the pain. I rubbed my hands up and down my neck until I hit a bump that had never been there before. It felt square-ish and hard, like metal. I heard a faint beeping noise too. Then it dawned on me what this was. it was a tracking device.

**OMG I totally just went there. Sorry, I'm being random. Please review any comments, questions or concerns then read others! Love ya, viewys! Peace out!**


	14. The Tracker Messes Up My Life

**The moment that's going to change your lives...more of my story! And in the spirit of that I kept you waiting WAY to long, I won't bore you with reading reviews. But to all who did review, I love you and I'm sorry that I'm not reading. So here with the story!**

**Sabrina POV**

I clutched the back of my neck as I stumbled to the bathroom. I had to get it out. We could all be in danger because of the stupid mistake I made. I grabbed the tweezers and started to scratch the back of my neck along the edge of the tracker. Soon, I felt blood. I kept scratching until I couldn't bare the pain anymore. Then I started on another side. They could be on their way right now. I couldn't let them get to Daphne or Red or Granny or anyone!

"Sabrina...?" a concerned voice said from the door. Crap, I had forgot to lock the door.

"Go away, Puck." I sighed, trying to hide the tears that were coming from my eyes.

"Sabrina, is that blood?" he asked, his eyes flickering to the back of my neck. I nodded, but kept my head down.

"What are you doing?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I want...it out." I gasped between sobs.

"Sabrina, what is that?" he asked, running his cool fingers over the tracker. It felt good.

"I-it's a tracking device. I-I have to get it out." I barley whispered.

"Sabrina, it's in there kinda deep. I can tell it's new, but it's deep. Your not getting it out by a pair of tweezers." Puck said, inhaling sharply when he looked at my cut skin. I'm guessing that he is not going to be a doctor.

"Then I have to go. I can't stay. Not with it in." I tried top push past Puck, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Your not going anywhere. No cares if your a danger. We can't lose you again. I can't lose you again." he looked me in the eyes as he said this.

"Y-you?" I stuttered.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't think straight without someone to prank." Puck smiled.

"Oh." I looked at my shoes. "Puck, I HAVE to go. You guys are in danger because of my stupid mistake..." I sighed, turning to my room. I ran in and pulled out my backpack. Luckily, I had "disappeared" on the last day of school and...oh, I forgot. The damn dance. It was in two days. I sighed and packed a lot of my clothes. I wasn't coming back until...well, I didn't know IF I was coming back.

"Sabrina, come out. At least let me help you." Puck called from the other side of my door. I heard the door open. Crap, I forgot to lock that door too.

"Puck, I have to go." I turned to him, having finished packing.

"No, you don't." Puck whispered.

"I do. I'll be back before you know it. I just can't stay here." I said. Puberty had made him a foot taller than me, so it was awkward to stand up to him. I pushed past him and went downstairs. I reached the door and turned to him.

"Can I say something?" I asked him. He nodded, his green eyes shining with...were those tears?

"Puck, you are a great friend and..." but I was cut off when he kissed me. I was shocked. No boy had ever dared to kiss me...except him. I slowly kissed him back. We pulled away, and leaned our foreheads together.

"I have to go." I whispered, turning quickly to open the door. I closed it behind me and turned around.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. For standing right there was my supposedly dead cousin, holding a knife. With the rest of the Scarlet Hand behind her.

"Hello, Starfish. Miss me?" One other thing. The voice wasn't hers. It was Mirror's.

**Haha, more cliffy! I'm just so mean! Alright, I'll write more later. Review!**


	15. All Is Told

**There is more! Reviews first! Review 1:** Megirl97 **- it's easy and will be explained this chapter...ya, I think this chapter. Thanks for chattering! Review 2: **TreesMusicSun21 **- I am unpredictable, aren't I? Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **randomperson**- oh, that's so not true! We just feel like there should be no other pairing. Thanks for reviewing! Review 4: **Scarlet Wolf**- Haha. Everything will be explained in these next 2 chapters. Review 5: **LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life **- two days SYRAIGHT? OMG I have a crazy fan! Awesome! And don't worry, this probably won't take long. It may...thanks for reviewing! Review 6: **BadLuckGrl13 **- Let's see, Mirror has your body. An evil person is controlling you. Did I mention you're sorta a wizard? Thank you and thanks for reviewing! Review 7: **kpbumblebee**- I'm sorry you're crazy. I am too. Thanks for reviewing! Review 8: **lolz**- Omg I gave you nightmares? I'm SOOOOO sorry! Thanks for reviewing. Next chapter please!**

**Sabrina POV **

I aloud Mirror/Claire to bind my wrist and I walked next to her/him. I looked at her stomach, were Peter had supposedly stabbed her. Sure enough, there was dried blood staining the sweater. Apparently Mirror/- no. Claire was gone. She just wasn't there anymore. Well, apparently Mirror saw me looking and he chuckled.

"She's dead. I've just stolen her body for awhile. Until I can have the one I want." Mirror smiled.

"And who do you want?" I sneered. I couldn't look Mirror in the eyes. It was sickening that he had taken a dead girl's body. My cousin, none the less.

"I'll explain later." Mirror swatted my question away.

"How about no." I said.

"Alright. I'll explain. Where do I start?" Mirror picked up a flower then in put it in my hair. I would've shooed it away, but I couldn't free my hands.

"Start at the beginning." I snapped.

"Okay. It's simple. We Everafters are hard to kill. I was astonished you killed me. But my friends here wouldn't let me stay for long. They found a spell that would bring me back. But they needed a body. Well, that little brat brother of yours had been shipped back to New York, so I had to settle for the next youngest boy I knew would be easy to capture. That stupid fairy." Mirror smiled as realization hit me. They wanted Puck.

"So I sent the lowest person in my army that I knew would get to Puck with some poison apples I stole from Bunny: Pan. But what did he find instead of a fairy? You, a girl who need some comforting. He thought it would be okay if he brought you instead. I could care less, but my friends didn't think it was. So they thought of another way to get the boy. Keep you. Sure enough, he came. but Pan was stupid yet again. He tried to kill Puck. So, let's just say, I was glad Puck killed him."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes. Luckily, we put the tracker in you, or the plans would've been ruined. So they did a quick spell to put me here to come and get him with them. But low and behold, you came right to me. And I don't have much time left for a storm. So we're going to go back home real quick and change bodies. Then I'll go get the one I want." Mirror finished.

"So, your just going to take my body? And dispose of it like I'm a trash bag." I yelled, not meaning to.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't do that to you, Starfish. I'll let you go. Or you can stay with me. But for now, your like my designer. But anyways, let's go. I don't have much time." Mirror said, walking a little faster and leaving me to think and process all of this information.

**How was that? Review!**


	16. I Find Her

**I have more! Read on, read on.**

**Puck POV**

I sat down in the chair, reeling over the last thing Sabrina had said. _I have to go._ She had just left! After I had thrown himself out there like that! I kicked the chair, resulting in stubbing my heel. Just then Marshmallow, Meg, Melody, and Sam walked in.

"Where is Sabrina?" Melody asked, sitting on the couch, Daphne sitting next to her while Sam and Meg sat on the floor.

"She left." I replied, a bit sourly.

"WHAT! WHY?" Daphne shrieked, making me cover my ears.

"I dunno! Ask her yourself if you ever find her. She ran away about 30 minutes ago." I huffed.

"Well go find her." Sam's voice cracked.

"Why? She's the one who has the tracking device." I shot.

"Shehasthewhatnow?" Daphne slurred, gaping at me. I sighed and explained the whole taco to the girls. Did you just realize I'm the only guy here my age or around it? Because I just did. Anyway, I told the story from Sabrina vanishing to her room to Sabrina's cutting. Marshmallow was in tears while everyone else gaped but Meg.

"She's either being messed up by the tracker or she is seriously messed up on her own." Meg said, chewing on her thumb nail.

"Your very blunt, you know that, right?" I said.

She shrugged. "I am what I am. Even if that means a weird and exotic but awesome person." She smiled.

"I uses. But you not as awesome as the Trickster King." I gave one of my best smiles. She rolled her eyes and stood up, saying "I'm going to get a pizza." And then she walked off.

"She's all way's been the weird one." Melody sighed.

"Why are you guys so calm about this? Sabrina could be hunted down bye the Scarlet Hand and killed! She could be dieing as we speak and you're making jokes!" Daphne screamed. Wow, that put things into perspective.

"Sorry, Marshmallow. Just want to lighten up the mood." I grumbled.

"Well, while you lighten up the mood, I'm going to go look for her. Sam, Mel, come on." She grabbed her coat and stormed out. After a few minutes, I grabbed my own coat and followed her. Well, I didn't follow her. I flew straight. And guess what I flew into? A parade. I followed it for awhile. But then I saw who was at the front. And my breath flew away like I do when I'm taking the girls somewhere. In one word/sentence, my breath went away fast. You wanna know why? I saw one person who was dead: Claire. She was talking to someone with messy blond hair who had her wrist behind her back. Sabrina. God, could she stay out of trouble for one day? I dropped a few feet downward and transformed my head into a cat's so I could ear what they were saying.

"So what you're saying is that you want Puck's body?" Sabrina asked. I almost dropped down from my position, but I held my ground. Why would Claire want MY body? I was a freakin dude.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Claire said. But it wasn't Claire's voice. It was Mirror's.

"But don't you want to get out of Fariyport Landing?" Sabrina asked.

"Indeed I do." Mirror nodded.

"Then why Puck? He can't leave." Sabrina pointed out. But Mirror just smiled.

"Well, when I have his body, I can kill all the Grimms here and the barrier will drop and we will be free." Mirror explained.

"You would just kill us? Using someone's body that we all love?" Sabrina accused.

"Well, yes. But it's not to be cruel. Now quiet down. The less talk, the faster walk, the more time we have before I have to switch." And with that, Mirror and Sabrina stopped talking.

They soon made it to the fortress and I ended up settling in a tree not far away. I quickly pulled out my phone and searched threw my contacts until I found Marshmallow's number. I quickly typed _Found her. Don't come. Get the old lady._

A few minutes later I heard a buzz and flipped open to look at the message.

_**Don't come? I told Granny but why don't come? And where did you find her?**_

_She's at fortress. Danger. Mirror back._

_**Holy Frazzle! I'm coming.**_

_NO! _

_**Uhg! Fine, but hurry up and come back. I need to know what's happening!**_

_Why would I leave?_

_**So we can save her better.**_

_Fine._

I flew down the tree and landed with a soft thud on the ground. I turned around and felt something poke my back.

"On you go now. Hurry it up." A voice said behind me.

Great. We were supposed to be saving Sabrina. Not ME and Sabrina.

**Sorry, this might not be to good, but I'm tired and I sprained my ankle yesterday. I'll post sometime soon! I have the whole summer! Review!**


	17. Phone Call

**I'm back. Obsessing over PJO, but back. So if you see a reference to the books plus HOOn series, do not be alarmed. Now continue reading or I will down you!**

**Daphne POV**

"Where is that little jerk?" I paced back and forth.

"Relax liebling. I'm sure Puck will be back soon." Granny said.

"Like he always is." I snorted. Now, I may not sound like the Daphne you know and love, but shush it. I'm fine, just a little annoyed that Sabrina is being stupid again.

Just then the phone rang. It was Puck's number. I answered.

"Where the heck have you been?" I yelled.

"Well, I went to Hades and I'm still in Hades." Puck's voice said, sounding tired and on the verge of breaking.

"What? Where are you?" I asked, sitting down.

"I had to steal the phone...won't be long til they find me...listen, Daphne, you have to come here quick. They plan on using my body to get Mirror out of town." I then heard muffled noises and shouts. "No! Daphne, hurry. I know I don't ever ask for your help but I need it now!" Then the line went dead. It was now my turn to save both Sabrina and Puck.

**Like it? Hate it? Want to throw tomatoes at me plus it? Review it in! Plus read my other stories too! Until next time!**


	18. Ceremony

**5 reviews! Love you all! This might be good. I'm distracted a lot now a days. If you don't like it, then smurf smurf smurfity smurf you! :P**

**Sabrina POV**

I was tied to some kind of bed thing while Mirror milled around checking stuff. I was soooo bored. Now you might be thinking, Sabrina, you are about to get your body taken over by Mirror's soul thingy and all you can think of is how bored you are? Well, people, yes. Because It's either me or Puck...and I couldn't let it happen to him.

Just then a guard came in, pulling someone behind him. He swung the person around and my breath stuck in my throat.

"I found him in the closet calling someone. He tried to escape us." the card said. Mirror smiled. Mirror smiled and looked down.

"Hello, Puck." he smiled. I groaned and banged my head against the edge of the bed, which gave me a headache.

"Why hello Mirror. Fancy seeing you here." Puck had a black eye, but seemed to enjoy himself anyway. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on me. I glared at him, and he managed a smile. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down.

"Well, this works out perfectly! I'll still use Sabrina, of course,"

"WHAT?" Puck yelled.

"But I get to ignore my plan to kiddnap you which would've been so much work and once that black eye has heeled, I can take you instead. Isn't it wonderful?" Mirror smiled. I had half a mind to spit in his face. Instead I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"Now guards, help Puck clean up for the ceremony. I want everyone watching."

**I thought about leaving it here, but I realized how mean that would be.**

"Hello! Followers, friends, captures. I welcome you to the first ceremony of this body-switching thing Master found." one of the cards read off a paper rather badly. I was wearing my old red silk dress. Also red shoes. They had wheeled the bed thing into the mess hall. Puck was there, tied to a chair with an angry look in his eyes. He looked like my dad in what he was dressed in. Of course Mirror was there. It was still weird not to want to hug him because he looked like my favorite cousin.

"Yes, as five of hearts read, I have found a spell which leads to a plan to escape Ferryport Landing for good." Mirror confirmed. The crowd cheered. Mirror held up his hand and continued.

"But, I need to test out the plan. So I have brought someone who would like to inhabit my spirit. Sabrina Grimm!" Mirror grinned. I rolled my eyes while everyone cheered again. Puck looked about ready to snap.

"So without further ado, let us test this wonderful magic, shall we?" Mirror asked. Everyone cheered again. Mirror motioned for the cards to light candles. They did and the ritual started.

"God, my body is getting tired, let me take this ones." Mirror said. Nothing happened. I laughed really hard. Mirror growled and cursed.

"Um...Master sir?" a little boy poked his head out from around an old woman. She ushered him back with the other little girl, but Mirror answered.

"Yes, little one?" Mirror asked.

"How-how did you get into that body sir?" the little boy asked.

"Why, I used...that's it! Guards! Bring me Bunny." he ordered and soon the Evil Queen stumbled forward.

"Yes...Mirror?" the woman answered. Mirror grinned.

"Change my soul from this body," he motioned to Claire's body, "to hers." He pointed to me. the queen looked back and forth for awhile, then nodded.

"It can be done." And the crowed went wild.

While she got ready, she stopped by Puck. He whispered something in her ear, but she shook her head. He had this pleading look in his eyes that I would've done anything for...okay, this little episode is getting to my head. Anyway, she shook her head again and walked away. Puck looked at me and really looked sad. I shook my head and turned away. I was not going to be possessed crying.

Finally, the queen stepped forward, hand glowing. the black blob popped out of Claire's mouth and she crumbled to the floor in a dead heap. I winced as the blob swerved around to me. The queen whispered, "I'm sorry." and put it in me. I remember something squirming inside of me, and then the world went black.

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet. **

**Review! **


	19. Resuce

**No need for intros, but need for disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. There I said it. Happy?**

**Puck POV**

The black blob this disappeared into Sabrina and she sat up.

"Well, that refreshing." Came Mirror's voice. I lowered my head and sighed. The crowd cheered.

"Now, just to wait a few weeks until that one is healed," he pointed to me, "And we shall have our freedom." Mirror announced. The crowed cheered again. I glared at them all. So many familiar faces. All turning on their friends and family. It made me sick.

"Cards, escort Puck to his...room." Mirror smiled. I held my head high as they led me away. Apparently, the room was a spot in the dungeon. Everyday at about twelve they would bring me food.

One day, they didn't bring me it. I heard a loud clatter and a swish of a sword. And you would never believe who came down those steps.

"I guess I have to save your butt this time." Daphne smiled, swinging a sword around.

**Sorry, but next is the final battle. :) Be prepared for some major deaths, blood, and Puckbrina! **

** Random fact: It's 4:55.**

** Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Review!**


	20. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	21. AN 2

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	22. The Final Battle

**Here we have it! The Final Battle. Remember what I warned you about before? You won't like it. :) But do I care what you like? Yes. Okay, here we go. The Final Battle...well go on. Read it! What do you think I wrote it for? For you to look at it? READ!**

**Puck POV**

Daphne's sword came down over the lock and it cracked open.

"How did you...and what are you...?" I stuttered.

"Phone call, and I'm wearing black. Problem?" she asked, rummaging through a bag and handing me Excalibur. She was indeed wearing a black t-shit and black jeans. Plus a ring of my glop grenades and a wand in her pocket.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked, taking the sword. She looked at me like it was obvious.

"I plan on rescuing my sister." she said.

"How?"

"I brought everyone. Now are you going help me or not?" Daphne put her hands on her hips and looked up at me. I thought about it. Finally, I nodded.

"Good. Now c'mon!" Daphne slung the bag over her shoulder. We raced out the door and right into the whole group Daphne brought. There was Relda, Canis, Charming, Henry, Veronica, Snow White and everyone else.

"Here's the plan, everyone. We charge." Daphne said, handing weapons out to everyone. Henry looked distastefully at his wand he got, but pocketed it anyway.

"You couldn't have thought of a better plan?" I asked.

"Do you have a better one?" Daphne retorted.

"No..." I hung my head and Daphne smirked. She then turned to the other people.

"On my count. Ready?" she asked, leading the team towards the grand hall. Everyone drew their weapons and held them at the ready position.

"NOW!" Daphne screamed and we all charged into the dinning hall. At the foot of a long table was Mirror. Everyone else was sitting around him, like he was a god or something. I saw Daphne's eyes grow then glare at Mirror. She obviously didn't like what Mirror had done with Sabrina.

"Ah, Daphne, Daphne. So nice for you to join us. Please sit down." Mirror smiled.

"You killed my sister." Daphne managed.

"No, no dear. I merely borrowed her until Puck was fully healed." Mirror explained.

"Oh that just makes it all better now, doesn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"Please. Don't be so harsh." Mirror frowned.

"To late." Daphne growled. Daphne raised her sword and everyone jumped up, swords at ready. Everyone, even the army. Well, crap...

"I don't want to hurt you Daphne." Mirror said.

"To late..." Daphne whispered again. Then she randomly screamed and charged at the army, everyone else following her, even me. I slashed and kicked and stabbed. Everyone who even got a cut from the sword died. I took down a lot of card soldiers. Just then Nottingham stepped in my way.

"You aren't going anywhere." he snarled.

"Think again." I smiled and stabbed him through the heart. He gasped and fell over. I wanted to laugh, but didn't, seeing how I was in the middle of a crisis.

I ended up killing a lot of good people, like Alice and The Little Old Lady. But they chose that wrong side.

Finally I ran into the person I was looking for...Mirror.

"Puck." Mirror smiled. Well, let's just say I thought it was pretty. I mean...oh, forget it!

"Why do you want me?" I asked, raising my sword.

"You are one of the most powerful Everafters in the world. Anyone would kill to have your power. I just got to you sooner." Mirror smiled, raising his own sword.

"Well you don't get me." I growled.

"Maybe not now, but I will. Look around you. What do you see?" he asked. I did look around me. I saw Daphne against a wall, holding a bloody arm. I the old lady lying dead next to the old man, who was also dead. Meg was hovering over Melody as she tried to wake a bloody Sam. I saw that Meg also was limping and Melody had several cuts on her arms and face. Mirror broke my wondering thoughts.

"It's not like you can save them. Join me now and save yourself the pain of losing." Mirror smiled slyly. I looked around at all the people I had gotten to know over the last few years. Mirror was right. It would be a miracle if we won. Then something weird happened. I heard Sabrina's voice inside my head. _Get a grip, dog breath. Everyone's dying and your thinking about changing sides? What kind of person does that? Good or bad!_ it yelled.

Then my instinct took over. I slashed at Mirror and he blocked it. I jabbed, he sidestepped. I twisted around him, but he blocked it too. Slash, block. Kick, twist. My foot screamed in agony as Mirror broke it's muscles. I regained my strength and jumped onto him. His sword went through my left arm. I cried out, but immediately swallowed tears. I flipped over him and stuck the blade to his back with my good arm. Mirror laughed, but dropped his sword.

"Go ahead, kill me. Or rather, kill her." He laughed at my horror struck face. "That's right. You kill me, you kill her and I'll just find another body."

"Oh no you won't." I heard a voice and then a scarlet hand appeared over Sabrina's head and Mirror popped out, and Sabrina crumpled to the ground. I raced over then checked on whoever had just saved her life. It was Bunny.

"Someone get me a jar." she whispered, her face in full concentration The Scarlet Hand stood their, terrified. Their master had failed. Daphne hobbled out and handed Bunny a glass jar. She directed Mirror into the jar and closed the lid tight. The blob slashed around and around, but couldn't go anywhere. We all cheered and The Hand fled. Suddenly there was a voice in my mind. It sounded like Mirror.

"You didn't win. Just delay me for awhile. I'll be back. Mark my words." then the voice vanished, leaving me shivering a little. I stopped and looked down toward Sabrina. She was stirring. Her blue eyes flittered open and she saw my face.

"Puck?" she asked. I laughed and smiled.

"How'd you know?" I asked. She grinned and tackled my in a hug. I heard sobs coming from my shirt. I didn't know what to do, so I rubbed her back and just said it was going to be alright. It was, wasn't it? We had just won the war! But something told me it really wasn't over. It wouldn't be over until that blob was destroyed. But right now, I had other problems. I lifted Sabrina off my soaked shirt. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Where's my thank you?" I asked. She frowned and punched my arm. I rubbed it. At least it was my good arm. Sabrina looked up at our side and asked, "Where's dad?" No answer. I heard Veronica sob. Sabrina's eyes filed with new tears and I covered her mouth before she could cry. She looked at me with a thank you. I nodded as she silently cried. I saw Snow was dead, and almost everyone was hurt in some way. Eventually Sabrina stopped crying again. We stood up and I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"How about that dance?"

**Ooooooo! I have 100 reviews for this story! I'm soooooooo happy! Thank you! So, I'm debating whether to do a sequel to this or not. I remind you, there is still one chapter left. How I end it depends on your reviews...**

** In case your confused, these are the people who died:**

** Henry**

** Granny Relda**

** Mr. Canis**

** Snow White**

** Sam**

** Claire**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: **"How about that dance?" -Puck

**Question(s) I Would Like You To Answer: **What did you think? Sequel or no?

**Current Shippings: **Puckbrina

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **Our 100th reviewer: BookWorm and Geek!

**Review!**


End file.
